Little things
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Blaine wanted to be the one who put a smile on those lips. Klaine. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Huep! This is my first Glee Fanfiction, and also, English is not my first language so please, don't be too harsh with me:) I wanted to do some Klaine and I honestly didn't know what to do... And I'm so excited for Season 5 and that Blaine is going to propose. They made this so perfect that I didn't even have any idea for a one-shot, but a friend (Martooolaaa:3) gave me an idea! So here it is, very sappy Klaine fluff. **

_**Warnings: Very floppy and colorful Klaine (jajaja sii ho he posat Marta)! No, really. Slash and fluffy angst. Sorry if there's any mistakes:S **_

**_Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, duh. I would make Kurt and Blaine kiss more._ **

**So this story is for my friend, who gave the song and the idea!**

**Oh yeah, the song is_ Little things by One Direction_. I'm not really a 1D fan but they have some good songs.**

* * *

**Little things**

Kurt sat down on their usual table at The Lima Bean and smiled up at Blaine, who was a bit annoyed. It was the thousandth time Blaine asked Kurt out on a date since Will and Emma's wedding and yet again, Kurt rejected him. Blaine knew he had hurt Kurt but he was trying hard to mend it but Kurt refused to let Blaine around in a romantic way (with the exception of Valentine's day). But Blaine was willing to try again, and try until Kurt accepted him back because they were made to be together and Blaine knew he couldn't fine someone so perfect for him as Kurt was.

"Kurt, I know I hurt you, but please would you-"

"Please Blaine, " interrupted the older one. "I don't want to talk about this again."

"Kurt, if we don't talk about it, it doesn't mean it's going to disappear eventually." Kurt muttered something Blaine couldn't hear. "Come again?"

"But it will hurt less..." whispered Kurt with his eyes full of sorrow. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in guilt.

"I'm sorry."

"You did it, though. And for a moment, I didn't exist for you." muttered the glasz-eyed boy.

"I regretted it instantly and if I was able to change the past I wouldn't have made that mistake. But I didn't lie to you."

"And what does that mean? That because you didn't lie I should forgive you as reward? This is real life, Blaine, not a game, and the decisions we make live with us forever."

"Please Kurt, I couldn't love anyone who wasn't you."

"But you did."

"It wasn't love, Kurt! It was just a hook up!" I kept it was low as I could as I didn't want the whole cafe to know what was going in our lives.

"Well, look what this "just hook-up" did to us! It wasn't "just", it was a hook-up, and the "just" doesn't mean it's not cheating." Blaine bit his lower and lip and sighed. He knew Kurt was right, he knew it was very wrong and disgusting what he did but he wanted Kurt to let go of the past, even if it was difficult and try to forgive him.

Blaine grabbed his mobile phone and sent a text to Sam. He said he was willing to try and he would try in every way possible. He still had around ten minutes tot talk with Kurt.

"Kurt, I know that even if I apologize a thousand times it won't be enough for what I did, but I need you to forgive me. I need another opportunity. I want to show you I still love like the first day, if not more, and I want you to see that you won't be disappointed if you give me another chance. I won't do anything to hurt you ever again." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and the brown-haired man let him. Glasz eyes meet the hazel ones and as they held each others hands.

"People always say the same when they want another chance. But they always end up hurting the other again."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I would rather die than hurt you ever again. If I ever cheat on you again you have the permission to kill me or whatever you want." Kurt laughed a bit and shook his head.

"You know I'm not that type of person. Although I've wanted to kill you or castrate you several times I wouldn't do it. Because..."

"Because..." Blaine pushed with a smile. _Please say you love me. _

"Because even after all what you did to me, I still care about you." Blaine gulped trying to fight the urge to cry. The curly haired man sighed and nodded.

"I care about you, too, Kurt. I _love_ you."

"I know. But you've said it so many times this pasts days that I don't even know if you mean it anymore." that words struck Blaine like a thousand knives. His breath hitched and left Kurt's hands.

"How can you doubt that, Kurt? I couldn't say that without meaning it. I love you, Kurt. I love you a lot, so much it hurts. It hurts me that you don't see it." Kurt held Blaine's gaze, watching the hazel eyes fill with tears.

"I have the right to doubt, Blaine. Back in October you had a funny way to show me how you loved me so much!"

"Please Kurt! It's been months since that! Forgive me! I don't know what to say to you anymore!" at that moment I saw Sam and the other New Directions enter The Lima Bean. I tried not to look at them. "Kurt... Now, just, please, listen to me." I nodded towards Sam and he started playing the guitar.

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like It's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me... _

Kurt stared at the New Directions and back at me as Blaine sang the song. Lots of people had left their conversations and stared at them. Blaine had grabbed Kurt's hands again and intertwined their fingers.

_I know you've never loved  
the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back  
At the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly. _

Blaine continued singing, left Kurt's hands and traced his lips with his thumb and smiled at him. Kurt's eyes were full of tears, glassy as the boy was trying to fight them back.

_I won't let these little things  
slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
(oh It's you)  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things. _

Sam, the New directions as well as Mercedes and Mike had joined Blaine in that part. Kurt's hands were trembling slightly and he didn't know if he could fight the tears any longer.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me. _

_I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me. _

Blaine's heart was racing as he sang alone that part. He didn't know if that was going to have the wanted effect on Kurt, and seeing his love so teary made his heart break. He wanted to be the one who put a smile on those lips.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things. _

They had joined him again in singing. Kurt could feel all the love Blaine's voice was full of. He wanted to so badly to forget about that crispy October night when everything went down. He wanted to forget about all their problems and he wanted to feel loved again.

_You'll never love yourself  
Half as much  
As I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling  
But I want you to  
If I let you know  
I'm here  
For you  
Maybe you love yourself  
Like I love you, oh. _

_I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
Because it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things. _

Mercedes stared at his best friend with a smile as Blaine sang. She felt so disappointed when Blaine cheated on Kurt, but the white boy was right, they were made to be together and she knew Kurt, and he wouldn't be happy unless it was by Blaine's side.

_I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things. _

The guitar stopped as everyone finished the song. Blaine had kneed in front of Kurt and grabbed his hands.

"Please Kurt, give me another chance. I swear I will never hurt you, and I will show you how I love you everyday. I need you by my side Kurt, I will never be able to find happiness if you aren't with me." Blaine had shed a few tears but nothing compared to Kurt who was crying freely by then. Kurt let go of one of Blaine's hands as he rubbed the tears. Blaine smiled and caressed Kurt's cheek with his thumb, drying the tears. "Kurt...?"

"Okay." Kurt muttered. All of their friends were there, trying to listen at them (as well as the rest of the cafe by then) but at a considerable distance to give them their "intimacy". Blaine's eyes lit up at Kurt's word and smiled brightly.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I will give you another chance." Kurt said with a little smile. Blaine thew himself on Kurt, hugging him tight and kissing his lips slightly, before hiding his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I love, I love you so much." Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine tight, as the cafe exploded in applause. Kurt burrowed his face in Blaine's curls and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews maybe?**

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
